I'll Whine If I Want To
by Dai-onna
Summary: Extreme Anzu bashing. Warning: language, mild shounen ai and total insanity
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the Leslie Gore song 'It's My Party'. I'm fond of this song and I'm not making fun of it. I'm just making fun of Anzu. It's just too easy. I wrote this when I was in a bad mood and took it out on an annoying brunette with fake boobs. I'm not sure if this is funny, stupid or what, it's just something that popped into my head while listening to this song. Don't hate me cause I'm crazy. Either way though, tell me what you think of this. There are obvious hints of Shounen Ai in this and Anzu bashing galore so don't say I didn't warn you. 

I'll whine if I Want To

By: Dai-onna

I'm a bitch and I'll whine if I want to

Whine if I want to

Whine if I want to

You would whine too if it happened to you

Nobody knows where my Yami had gone

But Seto left the same time

Why was Seto grabbing his butt

That butt's supposed to be mine

I'm a bitch and I'll whine if I want to

Whine if I want to 

Whine if I want to

You would whine too if it happened to you

Ignore all my crying

Just pass me right by

Til I can't whine anymore

I want Yami sleeping with me

Since I'm a really big whore

I'm a bitch and I'll whine if I want to

Whine if I want to 

Whine if I want to

You would whine too if it happened to you

Seto and Yami are standing right there

With Yugi there by their side

They're all making out now

Oh, what a @*$#ing surprise

I'm a bitch and I'll whine if I want to

Whine if I want to 

Whine if I want to

You would whine too if it happened to you 

~~~~~~~~~~


	2. notice and appologies

Oh, boy…. Okay, I just got this review for this story and I thought I'd share it with everyone else, as well as my opinion on the matter.
    
    From: You need to get your facts straight()
    
    Tea is a bitch!: Oh God,how many times do we have to go THROUGH THIS,you
    
     nincompoop! If caring for your friends and being pleasant at all times is what
    
     a bitch is,I shudder to think what YOU are! Yes,you heard me! You are a
    
     hypocrite,just like most Tea-bashers. Tea is a bitch,Tea is stupid,Tea is
    
     ugly,Tea is annoying,ect! Do you know,that you yaoi and Tea bashers are the
    
     scum of the Yu-Gi-Oh author community? And hurting  a perfectly nice character
    
     who does nothing but stay in the background is absolutely pitiful. It indicates
    
     a strong sense of jealousy,an insecurity with your own social status,the fact
    
     that although you say Tea is a nasty bitch,YOU guys are the ones acting like
    
     one! And the fact that brings to light one of the morals of Aesops fables:
    
     People normally insult what they can't have. And this perfectly describes you.
    
    Oh,and another thing: When you said an annoying brunette with fake boobs,I
    
     thought you were talking about Serenity!
    
    Oh and something else: If Tea has big boobs,then I shudder to think what Mai

 has! Or you have,you American dog!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Alright, first, to set the record straight, I LIKE Anzu/tea. And I'm not a big fan of Anzu bashing. I think she is a nice girl, even if she does get a little self-righteous at times. 

This was just something I wrote to amuse myself because I thought it was cute. I never intended to offend anyone with this little parody, and only wrote it for amusement purposes because I like the song and when I was listening to it I started thinking of it in  YamiXAnzu light. I really have nothing against that paring, either. I don't like it, but there's nothing wrong with other people liking it.

And another thing, I have a fairly high opinion of Anzu. I think she is pretty, and intelligent, and an all around likable character. In fact, the rest of the male cast would probably kill each other if she wasn't there to play peacemaker. 

And the boob comment….ohh, yeah. That was something of a joke itself just because it seems like her chest doubled in size between duelist kingdom and battle city. I wasn't about to touch on the subject of Mai's bust, though. Good lord, we'd be here all day, then. ^^;;;

In short, I have nothing against Anzu, but that doesn't mean I won't make fun of her a little. Hell, I do it with other characters too. You guys don't want to know how I make fun of Seto (or maybe you do O.o) and he's my favorite character. 

So, yeah, I'm sorry to anyone I offended with this, it was just something I wrote to cheer me up when I was in bad mood. 

I hope that some people will take this less seriously and enjoy it as it was intended.

Thank you.

Dai 


End file.
